Push and Pull
by xxivxo
Summary: Asuka is rougher than usual in one of their daily fights. Mari has to find out why. [MarixAsuka]


_* Author's Note: I'm shocked at the surge of response I got from that first story I posted on tumblr. Here's another I started and then got lazy towards the end, there may be a sequel to the first story I posted of them._

_This is dedicated to the anon who left a review on Refuse to Accept who thinks MarixAsuka is bandwagon trash._

* * *

**Push and Pull**

* * *

"Being extra rough today aren't you princess?"

"Shut the fuck up."

They were rolling around, having ended up on the floor in one of their usual tussling sessions. It always seemed to happen right after a training session. Mari would do something that would annoy Asuka or in some extreme cases cause her to start cursing in German in low utterances during the entire hour they were training in their EVAs.

It seemed to be much worse today though since strangely Asuka had remained completely quiet during the entire time of training. Mari was worried (only a _little_) that she might've actually crossed the line for once. Well she normally did, but usually it wasn't anything that Asuka wouldn't just curse her out later on for, and they'd move onto the next fight without issue.

Today though, Asuka had not only taken to tackling her to the floor once they returned to their quarters, but she had also taken to grabbing at her in a rougher manner than usual. Mari had to respond, gripping onto the woman who was just slightly shorter and smaller than herself. They'd ended up rolling over near the glass door that led to the balcony outside.

Asuka sat on top of her, the sound of her breathing heard as she exhaled through her nose, her mouth staying firmly shut. Having grabbed at the woman's hands, she pinned them on the floor somewhat above her head, staring down at her with her right eye.

"As much as I enjoy our little fights, are you going to keep up with this or are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?"

Her being stubbornly silent wasn't surprising to Mari. With a sigh she tilted her head to the side, trying to think of just what might have put the other into such a state. Clearly she wasn't going to give up what was really wrong with her, which wasn't really a surprise to her since she was like a spoiled princess after all. The only challenge was that she expected you to figure out what the problem was. She should've expected that from her out of anyone.

"I'll take that as a no." She muttered mostly to herself, still feeling that blue eye staring at her. Remaining in her pinned down state; she let her thoughts drift back to the past day or two. She could recall how the woman had been her normal self during the training session yesterday. So it had to of been something that happened after that.

Replaying the events from that afternoon to evening, the only thing that seemed to stand out was how Sakura had asked her to have dinner with her. She had mentioned something about not having seen her for a while, so yeah she agreed. What was the harm in dinner with a friend? Besides the girl was pretty cute and sweet, but getting back on track it was then that Mari realized that _had _to of been it. Otherwise she had just gone to bed alone, well rather late seeing as they ended up talking for a long time out on the front deck of the ship.

"It's Sakura isn't it?"

The grip on her arms tightened in that moment. Letting her gaze move back to stare up at her again, she kept her voice in its normal tone, still feeling somewhat amused at what this all meant.

"You're mad because I went out with her last night?"

Asuka said nothing as she released the grip on her arms, starting to move up off of her to stand up and head towards the door.

"I don't see why, all we did was have dinner and talk."

Stopping at the door, Asuka finally spoke again in that low, harsh tone she had when she was severely pissed off about something.

"Sure as hell didn't look like that from where I was standing."

Sitting up from off the ground, Mari started to stand up, her jeans resting back on her hips properly as she stood there with an amused expression on her face.

"So you were following us?"

"Not following. You just never came back to your room at the time you normally do."

"So you were **_stalking_** me."

Asuka made a sound almost similar to a '_tch_' as she started moving to hit the button for the door to open.

"Doesn't matter. Do whatever the fuck you want."

Mari moved before she could even completely press her palm onto the button.

Her own hand reaching the keypad, she swiftly pressed the code to lock the door instead, grabbing onto the woman's shoulders to force her back onto the bed nearby as she crawled on top of her.

Asuka had barely had enough time to register what had happened. Seeing how she had ended up on the bed, the weight from the other woman shift onto her, and she forced herself to look away just before starting to try and move away.

Mari never allowed her that chance either, pressing her hands onto her shoulders again to keep her pressed down against the bed. "No, you're not going anywhere."

"Cut this shit out four-eyes-"

"You started it."

"Yeah because, you know what why don't you just go and get Sakura to do this with instead?"

"**No**."

The reply was simple, but Asuka never took simple answers.

"What do you mean _no_?" She stated the questions almost as a demanding for an explanation.

"I'd much rather have you here." Mari leaned in, muttering hotly against her neck. "I've always wanted you here…ever since the first day I met you, of course you were always too busy yelling at me to notice."

"What-you're lying."

Leaning back enough to stare at her, Asuka felt her heart actively stop as she saw the seriousness in blue eyes. It was a look that she rarely ever saw.

"I'd never lie to my princess." Mari spoke in a whisper before tilting her head down, pressing a soft kiss over the woman's lips.

Asuka was shocked, unable to do anything for the first few seconds. Upon realizing that Mari was kissing her, she felt any fight she had left in her completely disappear. For once she didn't want to fight with her; she just wanted to be with her.

With a noise of approval, Mari moved her hands down to wander over the slim figure beneath her, taking to pushing at the red tank top resting on her chest. Humming in satisfaction with how it felt to have her skin on her fingertips, she licked at her lips, making Asuka part her lips to actually make the kiss deeper.

Asuka had taken to shifting her knee up between Mari's legs, letting it rub up between her legs which caused a noise to be heard in the kiss that she found pleasing to her senses. She'd always wondered what all she would have to do to make Mari weak, it was always nice knowing more weaknesses she could use on her later on.

Mari only seemed to retaliate though by gripping underneath the fabric of what felt to be a lace bra. Taking a breast firmly in her hand, she groped and let her fingers rub at the nipple to make Asuka almost gasp into her mouth. The kiss was broken for a second only to be reinitiated again in a rougher manner, Mari pushing herself against the knee that was brushing up against her as her hand still teased at the perky breasts in her grasp.

Their tongues licked and ran together, the battle from earlier seemingly restarting again as they bit and nipped in between as well. Asuka moaned uneasily, the kiss breaking as Mari took to biting at her neck, pushing down the knee that had been torturing her and moving her hands down to undo the black jeans on the woman's small frame.

"I didn't do this with Sakura last night did I?"

"Why do you have to mention that right now?" Asuka almost growled out as she felt her frustration at an all-time high. She certainly didn't want to hear about Mari's date or night out or whatever it was, not when she felt her pants being unzipped by her.

"Just stating fact. She grabbed my hand, but I believe I'm grabbing something else belonging to someone else right now." Mari smirked against her neck as she then leaned her head up, wanting to see her expression as she unzipped the jeans and ran her hand down into the white panties that had been hiding what she wanted.

Asuka clutched at the sheets, feeling her hips jerk as she felt fingers brushing at her clit and then forcing themselves inside of her.

Tilting her head down, she spoke against the side of her mouth as she let her thumb coat with a bit of wetness before rubbing at her clit. "You feel and taste as delicious as I thought you always would."

With an uneasy gasp turned to a moan, Asuka moved a hand to latch onto the brunette's side, gripping tightly as she felt the fingers pushing deeper into her.

"I want you." Her voice was rougher than usual from how the pleasure was already coursing through her.

"You have me."

"No, I _want_ you."

Asuka gave her an almost dangerous gaze which made Mari lick her lips.

"What makes you think I can do such things?"

"Stalking includes going through all of your things."

"If that's the case, then you need to be punished for that."

"I thought I was a princess?"

Mari leaned back, a smirk taking over her lips entirely.

"Even princesses can commit treason."

_ ~ fin._


End file.
